worldofdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Language: Magic
"Magic, or the Arcane Arts, is a form of primordial energy bound to words which can be manipulated through many ways." Magic is not only a force of energy in Dawn, but a language which can harness the energy of the world. Magic is a very dangerous and complex language, but when fluently spoken, can be limitless in power. History of Magic Magic was first spoken by the first generations of Snow Elves back in the year of 48, when Kryossiom came to Dawn and taught the Snow Elves. It is unknown exactly how they twisted the energies of the universe into words, but this has been the single greatest achievement in all of Dawn. Power Words in Magic are very unique because of the fact that the more power is focused into the word, the more powerful the effect is. This makes magic very tiring and can even be fatal if you put to much power into a word. Power is measured by levels. Each level requires more power than the last. Level 1 Level 1 is able to be performed by an intermediate caster without hesitation and any sort of major loss of energy. It is extremely unlikely, almost impossible, that a Level 1 Incantation would kill somebody. Level 2 Level 2 can be performed easily by an intermediate caster without any major loss of energy. It is, like Level 1, almost impossible someone was to die by a Level 2 Incantation, although it could make an unexperianced child faint because of the sudden charge of energy. Level 3 Level 3 is advised to only be performed by intermediate casters. Level 3 could seriously injure an unexperianced caster and even kill a child. Please be cautious. Level 4 Level 4 is the highest and most power-consuming level of Incantations. A Level 4 spell could easily kill any unexperianced caster or child. Even an intermediate caster could faint or die. Only master casters should even attempt a Level 4 Incantation, even in emergencies. Level 5 Level 5 is mainly mentioned in children's stories as a lot of magic required is simply impossible without being Kryossiom himself. This level of magic could only happen if a Del was to enter Dawn, though that is debatable. This level is for any god-like magical abilities and cannot be cast by a mortal. Level 5 magic, according to study, could be casted without any incantation, rather complete mental focus in a power. This allows for a castor not to be limited to the known vocabulary of magic and reach into unbinded energies. For example, these powers could be tapped into: *Gravity *Molecular Manipulation *Sound *The Laws of Physics *Time Category:Language Category:Magic Words Unlike most languages in Dawn, magic is only home to nine basic words, however, hundreds of prefixes and suffixes that change the meaning. Not all suffixes/prefixes work with all words, for instance, Abyssia can only be used alone or with -ae. Words *Pyro - Fire, heat. Level 1-4. *Kryo - Ice, cold. Level 1-4. *Necris - Darkness, death. Level 3-4. *Era - Light, life. Level 3-4. *Kia - Pain. Level 3-4. *Siro - Health. Level 2-4. *Terra - Earth, ground. Level 1-4. *Qai - Air, wind. Level 1-4. *Mina - Mind. Level 3-4. *Abyssia - Abyssal Energy. Do not attempt any Abyssia spells. They are ALL considered Level 4-5 Spells. Abyssia can only be used alone or with the suffix, -ae. *Sumi - Summon. Level 3-4. Suffixes *Rin - Ball, bolt. (Ex. Pyrorin would be Fire ball). Rin summons a ball of the said element into the castors hand, which can be freely thrown by the caster. *Quaz - Wall, shield (Ex. Kryoquaz ''would be ''Ice wall). Quaz summons a shield or wall around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the larger and more durable the wall would be. *Hono - Spray, mist (Ex. Pyrohono ''would be ''Fire mist). Hono summons a mist of said element from the hands of the caster. The more power focused into the word, the more of said element would be conjured and sprayed. *Rayh - Explosion, eruption. (Ex. Qairayh) ''would be ''Explosion of Wind). Rayh conjures an explosion of said element around the caster. The more power focused into the word, the greater the explosion is in size. Prefixes *Amo - Thrall, servant. (Ex. Amonecris ''would be ''Dark Thrall ''or ''Dark Servant). Amo summons a servant composed of said element to serve the caster. Its abilities are based off of the element it is composed of. The more power focused into the word, the more powerful the thrall is. *Fabn - Beam, Ray. (Ex. Fabnkyro would be Ice Beam). Fabn creates a beam of said element from both of the caster's hands, mouth, or eye. The more power focused into the word, the greater the effectiveness of the beam. Beam power can also be increased by having a Fabnn'ecris crossed with another Fabnnecris essentially doubles the power. Fabn is often used to create temporal words. *Aes - Become. (Ex. Aespyro would be Become Flame). Aes transforms the caster into a being of the said element. Depending on the caster's intentions, Aes might transform the caster into a wolf of flames, a serpent of fire, or a phoenix. Depending on the size and/or complexity of the effect, the Level can range from 2-5. Temporal Words These words are unable to be spoken and are created by the crossing of other words. Ex. A pyro and a kyro spell create a steam related spell, but this can only be conjured while mixing. Category:Language Category:Magic